


Grind on me

by Koba_Kim



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koba_Kim/pseuds/Koba_Kim
Summary: Dream and George grind on each other in the back of Sapnap's car
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	Grind on me

The radio playing in the background, the song Circles by Post Malone comes on. Dream and George is too distracted by each other to care. The air inside the car had gotten heavier and heavier as Dream's words got more and more seductive. Even before Sapnap parked there George noticed Dreams noticeable tent, good thing Sapnap hadn't seen it before he left with Bad. 

"D-Dream! We can't do that here! Ahmm~!" Dream and George had been parked out at an empty field where Bad and Sapnap had run off to chase after Rat who had been chasing innocent birds. "Th-they ah~ could come back any moment!" George said between moans, Dream is palming him from the other side of the back of the car. "They're gonna take a while, don't worry George." Dream said and leaned over towards George, he begins to tower over George. 

"D- Mmf~" Dream stopped George right in his tracks and pulled George closer to him. Dream grabbed George's hips and he pulled George onto him. George straddling Dream in the back seat their bulges pressing up against one another, "Mmim~" George moaned losing his breath to the heated make out he and dream are having. 

"Ha~" George breathed out once he was released from Dream's tight grip. "Grind me down." Dream said and buried his face into George’s neck. George did as he was told doing long slow grinds and entangled his hands into dream's dirty blonde hair. "Mmmah~!" Dream's lips lightly sucked at the base of George's neck right above the collarbone. Georges grinding pace fastened and Dreams hands wondered. 

Dream's lips left George's neck, there's a noticeable dark purple hickey right above Georges collarbone. "Dream! How ah~m I meant to h-ah~ide that!~" George said through moans. 

Dreams hands get to work unbuttoning both his and George's pants's. "George you can stop grinding, for now, I'll take care of these." Dream said and let his and George's lengths spring free, "Ah~!" George moans from the pressure being removed from his length. "That's it let me hear all your cute moans George~!" Dream said seductively and pressed his thumb on George's tip. "Ah!~ah!~ ahh~! Dream~! You're teasingg~!" George was like putty in dreams hands squirming or bucking his hips for more and every touch. 

"Oh~Do you want me to stop~?" Dream said slowly and seductively teasing George by going slow and gliding his hand at only every word. George bit his lip scratched at dreams neck and gripped at his hair, "Dream~ ah~ this is getting soo~ painful~!" Dream then took his and George's shafts in his hand and pumped them both relieving George of some of the agonizing teasing Dream made him endure. 

"Ah!~ Ah!~" George moaned out when Dream get to thrust up to get extra friction between the two. "George I'm close~" Dream grunted from behind his gritting teeth. "Me ah!~ too Dream~!" George said and started to grind on Dream trying to get them closer. "This is too good~!" Dream said and looked to George. He uses his freehand to pull George into a kiss. 

"Mm~" George moaned into the kiss, with a few more thrusts and grinds the two came onto Dream's hand and over their shirts. 

"Ha, we need to clean this up before they get back." Dream said and kissed George on the cheek. "You wanted this, you clean it up. I'm too ti- ah!" Dream squeezed George's butt to shut him up, "You liked it just as much don't be such a baby George." He rolled his eyes and got off Dream. George put his length away and Dream did the same. 

They cleaned up and saw Bad and Sapnap headed back to the car with Rat in Bad's hands. "George what happened? You've got a dark bruise on your neck!" Sapnap asked, Georges face went crimson red, "I- Dream! I told you not to do anything while I took my nap!" George lied and threw Dream under the bus. Dream's eye widened and his blood rushed to his head and into his cheeks, in both anger and embarrassment, "George! Why would throw me under the bus like that?! You do realize you started it!" Dream shouted at George, "Oh! I started it!? yet you were the one wh- who- who-." 

George stopped himself dead in his tracks when Bad tilted his head and Sapnap raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Who, what George?" Dream asked with a cheeky grin. "Uh, let's just get back to the road the Hotel might close soon!" George said and Bad and Sapnap got in the car and they left for the hotel.


End file.
